


Cause for Laughter

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Tumblr ask:Was wondering about the photo of clarke and Lexa laughing their heads off when the chefs are in lexa's place. What was the cause of it??
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Cause for Laughter

The photo in the ask’s description from Quality Ingredients:

“Sounds like her schedule is even worse than yours,” Roma snorted.

“It is,” Lexa replied as she came around the corner. “But we make it work.” Roma held up another frame with Lexa and Clarke at Blake’s. Clarke had Lexa’s suit jacket on. Lexa had her tie loosened. Lexa’s head was back in laughter and Clarke rested her temple on Lexa’s shoulder with a guilty smile on. Raven took it of them sitting across from her in the booth.

“What is this spicy little diddy? How fucking cute are you both?” Roma dead panned.

"She certainly makes you laugh, Chef,” Cece’s smile was warm and genuine in contrast to Roma’s mock disgust.

The cause:

“Raven,” Clarke deadpanned. There were empty pint glasses and shot glasses cluttering their table. Lexa had her arm slung across the back of the booth with Clarke tucked neatly in next to her. Lexa had draped her jacket over Clarke’s shoulders earlier when the door was opening and closing non-stop and Clarke complained she was cold.

Blake’s was absolutely jumping with industry folks from all over town that had either attended the Food & Wine party, or knew that everyone who did would be there. 

“I’ve been such a clown!” Clarke said with wide eyes as she slid a hand across Lexa’s waist and snuggled closer.

“How have you been a clown?” Raven chuckled. She’d been listening to Clarke and Lexa recapping the evening. Now that Clarke was loosened up and Lexa was out of the spotlight, they were giggly and silly and a little drunk.

Raven worked to keep her smirks intact at just how lovely the two of them were together. She hadn’t seen Clarke so happy and comfortable with a romantic interest in years. 

Maybe ever.

“I probably should have listened to you guys and all the people at my work and done a little research,” Clarke nodded her head at Lexa beside her. “I was not prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” Lexa chuckled and skated her pint of beer back and forth on the table with one hand.

“For YOU!” Clarke yelped. Lexa laughed. “Raven, she’s famous. Not Portland famous, like REAL fucking FAMOUS!” Clarke pretended to whisper to Raven behind her drink. “SO famous! And HOT. And COOL. And just,” Clarke got lost in all of the delicious moments over the past week with Lexa that stacked on top of one another. “You’re so awesome,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek.

Executive Chef Alexandria Woods actually blushed.

“We tried to tell you that,” Raven shrugged, opting not to point out how damn darling it all was. “But you wouldn’t listen.”

“I guess I blew it, but I liked you telling me who you were rather than strangers on the internet,” Clarke grinned warmly at Lexa beside her. Lexa smiled back and stopped herself from leaning in for a kiss.

“You two look adorable,” Raven pulled out her phone. “Let me take your picture.”

“I didn’t realize your perception of me was quite so misguided,” Lexa smiled for the camera and straightened up.

“Yeah, well, it was and likely still is,” Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven took some candid photos. Lexa’s smile was camera ready the whole time and wreaked of years of professional practice. “And here I was at your big fancy party making out in the hallway like a couple of fucking teenagers!” Clarke cried. 

Lexa burst out laughing. She dropped her head back just as Clarke’s temple fell onto her shoulder with a laugh.

“I don’t know why you even like me!” Clarke carried on. 

“I think that’s a lot of why I like you,” Lexa grinned warmly.

“I got it,” Raven smirked at her camera roll. She spun her phone around so they could see the photo of Lexa laughing and Clarke’s guilty smile. “It’s perfect.”

“Send that to me, will you Reyes?” Lexa nodded at Raven’s phone. Another round of chants of Lexa’s name rose up at one end of the bar. Lexa sighed and downed her beer. “I’ll be right back.”


End file.
